


Magnus Can't Rush In

by ManiManTheWriter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiManTheWriter/pseuds/ManiManTheWriter
Summary: Magnus has a nightmare about Raven's Roost





	Magnus Can't Rush In

Everything was burnt to the ground… He’d only been gone a few days. A few days and his home was gone. His home and-

“Julia!” His wife. No, she had to be alive. She was too strong to die. So he runs as fast as he can, through the burnt down town and weaving past burnt things that could be parts of houses and could be charred people. He was too worried to stop and find out.

When he gets to where the Hammer and Tongs should be his breath catches in his throat. It looked the worst, meaning the fire started here. So he takes his time going inside, not wanting the building to collapse on him.

“Magnus…”

Magnus turns around quickly. There was Julia, looking unscathed.

“Jules!” He rushes over to hug her, only for her to vanish. He ends up running into a wall and crashing through it, causing the whole place to collapse behind him.

“No! Julia! Hold on!” He starts towards the shop, only for things to change around him. He was inside while the whole place burnt around him. It didn’t matter though, he needed to find Julia.

“Julia! Where are you?! Jules!” Before he can find her he’s suddenly outside, watching the burning shop collapse. “Julia!!” He tries to rush in, only to be grabbed and stopped. Of course the others in the village wouldn’t let him risk his life like that.

Then like that he’s awake, sitting up in his bed. He was… at the B.O.B. Julia had been dead for a while. As he tries to relax, Taako drops down from his bed and pushes Magnus to lay down, then lays next to him.

“Go back to sleep Mags.”

Magnus smiles a bit and closes his eyes, only to open them again when he feels movement. Merle had climbed onto the bed and lays down on Magnus’ other side.

“Cuddling without me? Rude.”

“Shut up Merle, just go the fuck to sleep.” Taako pulls the blanket up over Merle, only for Merle to push it back down. After a few minutes Magnus falls asleep, feeling safe and relaxed with these two at his sides. Sure he still blamed himself for not being there for Julia, but at least he wouldn’t have to grieve alone. He had his friends there to cheer him up.


End file.
